Rory's Rival
by avatarprincess507
Summary: Tristan and Logan haven’t met. Tristan is Rory’s best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn’t go the way Rory wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's Rivalry**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

**Chapter One**

"I still can't believe Tristan bailed on me." Rory pouts into her pink razor phone. She glances behind her, to see a jerk in a tiny black sports car riding her bumper. "Hold on mom." She drops her phone into her lap and pushes on the gas pedal and she goes into the next lane.

When she picks her phone back up her mom is singing along with the Oompa Lumpa's. "Back."

"Well Tris has had a lot going on this year. He's going to college too." Lorelai's being rational for once. "I know it's weird for me to say this but maybe he wanted to go visit his family this year."

There was a moment of silence and then they both laughed. "Alright serious moment over. He's probably working on a huge surprise for you."

Rory shook her head slightly and pulled into the familiar parking place in front of her Yale dorm building. "Alright mom, I have to go, but I'll see you at Friday night dinner?"

Lorelai groaned dramatically, "Unless Adolph sends her DAR friends to get her revenge on me."

"Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Rory shuts her phone and plops it into the side of her computer bag. She can see Paris' car parked beside hers and she knows she should probably get some coffee before going inside. This year Paris went to meet Doyle's family and Rory wasn't sure if she was ready to hear about the disaster yet.

So she got out of her car, hugged her winter coat closer, and started towards one of her favorite coffee carts. "Morning Tim." She greets to the coffee guy as she gets in the back of the line.

"How is my favorite customer, how was your Christmas?" He asks with a smile.

Rory smiles, "It was great." Tim goes back to making coffee for the person who is ahead of Rory. So Rory takes time to look around campus. Snow has taken over, and with that thought she smiles even brighter. The snow always makes her think of her mom and all the good things that have happened to her when it has snowed.

She first met Tristan when it snowed. She got to go to Bush Gardens when it snowed. She had her first Chocolate Coffee when it snowed. And every Christmas morning it snows.

"Your usual Rory?" Tim asks when Rory doesn't tell him what to make.

Rory snaps back to reality and nods, "In the largest cup you have."

A few seconds later she pays and is turning around, inhaling the wonderful scent. With her eyes closed she doesn't see someone standing in front of her, and she walks right into him.

"Oh, sorry!" She jumps back, guarding her coffee cup.

The guy turns and smirks at her, "Why Mary I'm shocked. I thought you'd be extra careful walking around when you have the elixir of life in your hands."

Rory jumps up into Tristan's arms, with an enormous smile on her face. "When did you get here? What happened to Harvard?" She let him twirl her around while she was in his arms, and then finally he gently placed her down on the ground.

"Well Yale has great business courses." Tristan smiles gently as Rory takes a long drink of her coffee, "And besides, Yale brings me closer to my best girl."

Rory gently hits his shoulder playfully, "Who me?"

They start walking away from the coffee cart, "Oh no. I was talking about Lorelai. We all know how much she loves me."

Rory hits his shoulder hard, "Oh I'm sure my dad will love that." She says with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Truth was that Christopher looked at Tristan like he was his son.

"Come on, show me your place." Tristan draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Rory smiles and applies a bounce to her step, "Yeah, you can see Paris."

"Oh I already have." Rory looks at Tristan confused. "I went to ask her where I could find you."

Rory nods, "Well I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

They start back to her dorm room, and didn't notice that both Colin and Finn were watching them from across the yard.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Finn throws his arms into the air and yells at Colin.

"How am I supposed to know?" Colin stares at Finn blankly.

"Well what do you know?" Finn glares at him. He has started to be very protective of Rory lately and hated the fact that she was around another guy.

Colin shrugged, "I know that Logan is going to kill that guy when he sees them together." He pulls out his cell.

"Not if I get to him first." Finn whispered harshly, forming fists with his hands.

Colin rolled his eyes, but knew Finn spoke the truth, "Logan, we have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

I have rewritten parts of this chapter, to help make it 'flow'. Tell my what you think.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Chapter Two**

"Paris I'm back!" Rory yells once she and Tristan open her dorm room door. Inside the common room there are books everywhere and CSPAN playing on the television.

"I'll alert the media." Paris grumbles.

Rory sighs dramatically, "Tell them I love the snow and everything that comes with it."

"And everyone." Tristan smirks.

"Yes," Rory nods her head as she shuts the door behind them and puts her discarded scarf, gloves, and hat onto the table beside the door. "It was horrible of me to forget Jack Frost. Without him we wouldn't have the snow."

Tristan jabs her in the ribs, causing her to jump backwards.

"Will you two get a room or something? I'm trying to concentrate!" Paris yells at them.

Rory tried to hide a laugh but failed miserably, causing Paris to glare at her. "Sorry, we'll be quiet." She and Tristan sit on the couch which is across from the chair Paris is on. "When should we have your 'Welcome to Yale movie marathon?"

"How 'bout you plan the party and I sit here and look cute?" Tristan leans back into the couch and stretches his arms behind his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

Rory rolls her eyes and frowns at him. "How we have managed to stay friends this long astounds me."

Tristan shakes his head, "If you want we could rewind me previous statement and I'll try again." Tristan looks over at Rory who is nodding. Tristan takes a deep breath, trying to remain serious but he fails because a smile makes its way onto his face. "We could have it this weekend at Stars hollow if you want."

Rory's face brightens up. "Great! Mom will be totally excited."

Tristan smirks at Rory, "I would expect nothing less."

The two chuckle gently and turn to face the television.

"Why are we watching a bunch of dull people in suits?" Tristan asks in a hushed voice.

Paris turns to face him, "If you don't shut up,"

"Ok! Paris why don't you go back to watching CSPAN and Tristan and I will talk in my room." Rory plays the buffer.

Paris just rolls her eyes.

"Come on trouble maker." Rory takes Tristan's hand and leads him into her room. When she shuts her door she sees he has an ever bigger smirk on his face. "You'd better watch out Dugrey, your ego is enlarging."

They sit on Rory's bed.

"Where's your dorm?" Rory asks as she moves the books that are laying over her bed onto her desk.

Tristan thinks for a second, "Bradford Hall."

Rory turns back to Tristan with a large smile spreads over Rory's face. "That means you can bring me coffee every morning."

Tristan rolls his eyes. He has always found it fascinating that Rory's and Lorelai's thoughts always circulate around coffee. "I'll try."

Rory's face scrunches up for a second; as she thinks.

"However, I've tried your coffee. So maybe I'll continue to visit Tim every morning." Rory says after a second. Tristan grabs her around the waist and moves her onto his lap, where he continues to tickle her ribs.

Rory lets out a shriek of laughter, "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!"

There is a quick knock on the door and it bursts open.

Finn comes waltzing into the room with Logan and Colin close behind. There is a slight pause and Finn jumps onto the bed next to the couple, "Are we having a slumber party love?"

Tristan eyes Finn and looks at Rory who is trying desperately not to laugh at Tristan's expression.

Colin rolls his eyes. "Hey reporter girl." He smiles curtly.

"Hey guys." Rory slips off of Tristan's lap and stands up. "There isn't a slumber party Finn."

Finn pouts. "Pity."

Rory scans Logan's face. It's red like he has been running and his eyes are dark and focused on Tristan. She then turns to her best friend, who is also eyeing Logan.

"Should I leave you two alone?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood; although she's completely confused at why there is so much tension.

Tristan answers by standing up and putting his arm over Rory's shoulders.

"What's up Ace?" Logan finally asks.

"Who's your friend?" Finn asks as he sizes up Tristan thinking that he could probably take him if things got ugly.

"Limo boy meet Bible boy." Rory introduces them in a joking manner.

"Tristan Dugrey." Tristan holds out his hand.

"Logan Huntzburger." Logan takes Tristan's hand gruffly and they shake hands with more toughness and aggression then needed.

Rory simply shakes her head; _Boys can act really weird sometimes._ She walks over to Colin who is still standing in the doorway. "Hi Colin."

He acknowledges her with a nod.

Finn follows Rory over and leans on Rory's desk.

"And how's Steph? I haven't seen her since my grandparents Christmas party." Rory tries to pick up conversation; feeling awkward.

Colin lightens up a bit. "She's doing fine. My black card can't say the same however."

Rory laughs at that.

"What are you guys doing right now?" Logan asks, his question is focused at Rory but he's still watching Tristan.

"Nothing that I know of." Rory replies.

"Great! You should come with us for lunch!" Finn claps his hands.

Rory almost jumps at the loudness of Finn's voice.

She glances back at Tristan, who meets her gaze instantly. They have a silent conversation, and then Rory looks back at the guys. "Sure." She pauses, "Should I change? Where are we going?" She looks down at her jeans and red sweater, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, love, you look fantastic." Finn smiles childishly at her.

Rory blushes, "Thanks Finn." She pauses, looking around the room, "Just let me locate my purse and we'll be off."

"Don't worry about it Ace, I can handle the bill." Logan says, glaring daggers at Tristan. "For you and your friend." He adds gruffly.

Tristan smirks, "That won't be necessary. I'll cover me and Mary."

"Mary?" Finn asks. "What?" He asks Colin who shrugs his shoulders.

Rory's face turns crimson as she finds her purse. She can tell that Tristan is smirking without even looking at him.

"It's a long story." Tristan says secretively. He watches in amusement as the three guys' faces turn from angry to enraged.

Rory rolls her eyes. "It's my nickname from high school."

"I wouldn't call it that. Not everyone called you Mary." Tristan slings his arm casually over Rory's shoulders when she walks back over to him.

"So you knew each other in high school?" Logan asks.

The group follows Rory and Tristan into the common room.

"Yeah." Rory nods her head, "I'll be back later, Paris." She tells Paris who has been watching the group from the chair with amusement.

"Take your time." Paris tells her, "Now I can finally get some stuff done." She adds under her breath.

"Lovely as always Paris." Tristan tilts his imaginary hat towards her.

"Stuff it Dugrey!" Paris snaps back at him.

Tristan's smirk enlarges.

The group walks into the hallway and outside. "How long have you two known each other?" Finn finally asks. Finn is standing in between Logan and Colin behind Rory and Tristan.

"Well we met up at one of my grandma's shindigs and haven't been apart since." Rory states the truth.

"I'm legendary in the Gilmore house." Tristan tells the group with a deep smirk. He pulls Rory closer to him as the wind picks up.

Logan eyes the couple with a look of disgust and Finn fights the urge to walk in-between the couple and then put his own arm around Rory.

"Yeah, he's very godlike." Rory adds sarcastically. Then she smiles wickedly, "However my other grandparents detest him." She starts to laugh.

"Yeah, the Hayden's aren't that fond of me." Tristan says in defeat.

Colin and Logan stop dead in their tracks. Finn glances back at them with a confused look. Colin and Logan quickly catch up with the group.

"So Ace, you're a Hayden?" Logan coughs out.

Rory hides her red face in Tristan's chest. "Yeah." She pauses, "But I don't really talk about it much."

"Why not?" Colin asks.

Rory shrugs, "I don't want people to judge me or treat me differently for it." Gentle flurries start to fall. Rory starts to fidget under Tristan's arm; causing him to smirk at her childish antics.

Tristan takes his arm off her shoulders and Rory starts to skip in the snow.

Finn puts on a pair of sunglasses which shield his eyes from the 'odious' sun.

"I can't believe you're more blue-blooded then Huntz over here." Colin laughs at the irony but quickly stops when Logan sends him a glare.

Sensing Rory's discomfort Tristan changes the subject, "Where are we going?"

"The pub." Finn states proudly.

Rory closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Can't stay away from the pub long, can you Finny?"

The three stooges laugh.

See that purple button down there? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Chapter Three**

Rory sat in-between Logan and Tristan in a booth at the pub. She felt like screaming because this whole charade seems ridicules to her. She doesn't know why Logan is acting the way he is, she doesn't know why Colin is still looking shocked, and she's completely dumbfounded over the fact that Finn isn't drunk yet.

Colin stands up, "I'll get the drinks, what does everyone want?" Colin asks.

After random drinks were called out Colin left the group; leaving the deadly silence to linger.

Rory slumps down in her seat. Seeing as there was nothing else to do she starts to drum her thumbs on the table; trying to uplift her bored spirit.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity in Rory's opinion, Colin comes back with the drinks. Rory sits back up, smiles brightly at Colin, and takes her cappuccino. She holds the warm cup in her hands and closes her eyes as she takes in the delicious aroma.

Tristan laughs.

"What?" Rory turns to face him sharply.

Tristan masks his laugh and shrugs, "Nothing."

"Oh, that laugh was not nothing, and I demand to know what it was!" Rory tells him. Her eyes are hooked on his as she awaits the truthful answer.

The entire group is watching Tristan expectantly; waiting to see how he gets out of this predicament.

However, Tristan knows that Rory is joking.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you get a fresh cup of coffee." Tristan tells her; laying on the Dugrey charm.

Rory smiles; satisfied with his answer, and goes back to her coffee.

Finn however looks sickened.

Rory sits back in the booth. Logan takes this opportunity to put his own arm around Rory's shoulders.

Rory almost jumps by the contact and looks at Logan questioningly.

"What?" Logan asks as he takes a drink of his own cappuccino.

Tristan glares angrily at Logan. He quickly recovers and finishes his coffee. "Mary, do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

Rory shakes her head.

"I thought we'd go see that movie you wanted to see," Tristan blanks for a second, "the one with the penguins?"

Rory jumps up and claps her hands, "Happy Feet!"

Tristan chuckles gently.

Rory then starts to loose her enthusiasm, "I can't." Logan, Finn, and Colin smile. "I have to study tonight. The new semesters starting and I want to go over my new routes and schedules."

If Tristan was disappointed he didn't show it.

Suddenly 'Zombie' by The Cranberries started to play. Rory dug through her purse and grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?"

There was a short pause, and Rory gestured for Tristan to move. "Hold on mom, I can't hear you." She covers the speaker as she side steps around Tristan, "I'll be right back." She tells the group and makes her way out of the pub.

"Alright I can hear you now." Rory says.

**"Oh daughter of mine, what are you up to? Nothing dirty I hope." Lorelai's chipper voice greets Rory.**

"Not really, I'm just at the pub with the boys." Rory starts to shuffle her feet in order to stay warm.

**"Verify please."**

"Tristan, Logan, Finn, and Colin." Rory replies.

**"Tristan, really, my my what a surprise." Lorelai says in a southern voice.**

Rory's eyes widen, "You knew he was transferring didn't you?"

**"Well Tristan can't very well keep a secret from me, can he?" From Lorelai's voice Rory can tell she's smirking.**

"Do not smirk at me." Rory says jokingly.

**"We're on the phone. How can you tell what facial expressions I'm wearing?" Lorelai protests.**

"Oh please." Rory smiles and rolls her eyes.

**Lorelai laughs. "Oh alright, you caught me. I was smirking." She pauses, "Now tell me how the outing is going."**

"By whatever do you mean?" Rory asks.

**"Oh come on Rory. Tristan has to be laying on the protectiveness pretty thick. And I'm sure Logan isn't that thrilled that you have a male best friend." Lorelai states.**

Rory is confused at first. "Do you think Logan's jealous?"

**"What has his body language been like, other then hot?"**

Rory ignores the 'hot' comment. "Well he's been strangely aggressive and then there is the whole thing with Finn. He looks like he's going to throw a punch at any moment."

**"Yep. They're all jealous." Lorelai smiles, "What can I say Rory, you are too likeable for your own good."**

Rory rolls her eyes.

**"But what would the world be like with The Gilmore Girls?" She continues to lighten the mood. "There wouldn't be any more witty banter, no one to aspire too when it comes to our coffee drinking and eating habits, Emily would finally be able to live without fear of embarrassment."**

Rory shakes her head, "Don't forget there wouldn't be any one to rent Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory at stars hollows' blockbuster."

**"Oh my god you're right. What would the world survive without us?" Lorelai says melodramatically.**

"Was there any reason in particular you called?"

**Lorelai gasps, "Five minutes of talk and now I'm getting the rush?" She pauses for effect, "What kind of daughter have a raised?"**

"One that wants to avoid bloodshed." Rory says, starting to worry about what the boys are doing inside.

**"Oh right. Well I just wanted to tell you that YOUR grandmother wants us to come over early tomorrow night for dinner. Apparently we're not the only wants invited. Hopefully it's Tristan's parents. We can sing Ricky Martin songs and play 'Honk'." Lorelai says with smile.**

Rory can't help but laugh. "Well have to try that sometime." She glances over her shoulder at the inside of the pub where no visible fighting is taking place. "Well I'll see you then."

**"Yep. Toodles."**

"Toodles." Rory laughs and closes her phone.

Inside the Pub

"What exactly is going on between you and Rory?" Finn asks in his 'older brother interrogation' voice. He leans onto his elbows and eyes Tristan.

Tristan glances behind him, and when he doesn't see Rory, he turns back to Finn. "There's nothing really to tell." Tristan declares. "We've been seeing each other intimately for 2 years, and plan to get married next winter."

Finn, who had been taking a drink of his beer, spit out his drink over the table.

Behind Tristan there is a loud laugh. They all turn and see Rory doubled over, clutching her stomach. "I can't believe you said that." She tells Tristan once she has regained some composure.

"What can I say; I can't keep it to myself anymore." Tristan continues to play along with the bit.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Rory places her hand over her heart and pretends to be hurt. Tristan moves out of the way and lets Rory slip back into her seat between him and Logan.

Logan's face is mixed with confusion and complete horror.

"Don't worry there Master and Commander, Trist is only joking." Rory gently pats Logan on the back. She looks at him with soft eyes and meets his gaze; waiting for his expression to return to normal.

"Oh thank god!" Finn bursts out. "I thought you were serious for a second there mate." He gestures to Tristan. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack." He adds taking a drink.  
"I assumed you were shocked when you sent waterworks over the table." Tristan mutters.

Rory gently elbows him in the ribs. She glances down at her cell phone, which she is still holding, and checks the time. "Well Trist you should probably get me home, it's going on 3 and I would really like to unpack all of my stuff before nightfall."

"Is it all still in your car?" Tristan asks as he starts to get up.

"Yeah." Rory replies.

"Well love, I am your exotic servant and I will help you in any way that I can. Just put me to work." Finn is trying to get out of the booth by climbing over Colin. He then bows in front of her.

Rory blushes and laughs. "That's fine Finn. I'll just make Tristan carry all of the heavy stuff."

"Well, alrighty then." Finn ducks his head, stands up, and then kisses Rory on the cheek quickly. "I'll see you around." He sulks.

"Don't worry Finn, I'll see you tomorrow when Logan tries to get in and out of the paper without being seen." Rory smiles; knowing that Colin and Finn always tag along to get Logan out of any trouble at the paper (translated: If Doyle sees Logan and he needs a quick escape).

Finn brightens up, "I'll bring the liquor and coffee!"

"Now that is what I like to hear." Rory smiles at him, "Bye Logan, Colin." She waves.

Colin looks pointedly at Logan. Logan quickly gets out of the booth and walks over to them, "I'll see you tomorrow Ace, it is always a pleasure."

Logan then kisses Rory on the cheek. His kiss isn't like Finn's. It lingers and makes Rory blush deeply.

"See you, Ace." Logan adds in a low voice before her and Tristan leave.

Tristan looks back at Logan, glares, and then puts his arm over Rory's shoulders as they make their way outside into the freshly fallen snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

I'm sorry to say that I have changed mine mind about the whole Christopher and Lorelai being married thing. Seeing them married in the new season isn't the same as Lorelai being single. So I'm having Chris just be Rory's dad who comes into the picture every once in a while. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**In honor of ****Mrs.Scott323**** this chapter is partly focused on the infamous Friday Night Dinner.**

**Chapter Four**

"Good morning Doyle." Rory walks into the news room at 9am on Friday. She's holding a gigantic cup of coffee and is carrying her messenger bag that has all of her books inside.

Doyle acknowledges her with a nod, "Gilmore."

Rory walks past Logan's empty desk and sits down at hers. Her computer screen is a picture of her and Tristan at last years 4th of July. Tristan has his face painted like a flag and Rory is wearing a glittery hat with 4th of July on top.

Sitting on top of her desk is the outline for their next edition. Rory relaxes in her chair and starts to flip through the paper. Suddenly she stops. Her breath is caught in her throat as she sees a black and white picture of her walking down a hallway with reindeer antlers on her head.

"Doyle!" Rory all but screams. She jumps out of her chair and runs over to Doyle's desk where he is popping a coffee mint into his mouth.

"What is it Gilmore?" He asks.

Rory's speechless for a second. All she can do is open the paper and show him the picture. "Why is there a picture of me in the paper?"

Doyle rolls his eyes, "Tiffany wanted to run an article on Christmas spirit. You're one of the most holiday oriented people we know so she had a photographer take a few pictures of you."

Rory's jaw drops. "But I'm wearing reindeer antlers!"

"I know. I personally like the one of you in the bell slippers dressed as an elf but Tiffany thought that might embarrass you." Doyle nods his head.

"I don't want to have my picture in the paper!" Rory yells back.

Doyle is loosing his patience. "You're the one who dressed up as 'Santa's little helpers' for the entire last week of classes before winter break!"

"Only for the sake of Christmas cheer!" Rory was beginning to panic.

"Oh, Ace, I think the picture is cute." Logan leans the nearest desk. His trademark smirk is in place, and he seems to be amused by the scene.

Rory sends a death glare his way. "Don't help."

"Rory the picture is going in the issue." Doyle tells her officially.

"But," Rory can't think of a comeback. She groans loudly, "Fine, but you owe me for this."

Doyle is hardly paying any attention to her now. "Yeah, sure, Gilmore."

Rory stomps over to her desk and slams the paper onto her desk.

"Are you sure we have to go inside?" Lorelai asks Rory with an innocent look in her eyes.

Rory rolls her eyes, "Why do we have the same conversation every week?"

"Because someone won't admit that I'm right!" Lorelai says pointedly at Rory. Rory shuts her mom's car door once Lorelai gets out.

"I'm sure." Rory nods and hooks her arm in Lorelai's.

The porch light shines across the yard and illuminates the path for the girls to walk. Large amounts of snow is piled around them, and yet Lorelai seems more keen on staying out in the cold rather then going inside to face the wrath of Emily Gilmore.

"Are you going to be a big girl and ring the door bell or do you want me to do it for you?" Rory asks as if she's talking to a two year old.

Lorelai scoffs and then pushes the door bell. "I'm blaming you."

Before Rory can respond the door bursts open. "Oh good you're here!" Emily is practically jumping up and down.

Lorelai and Rory look at once another.

"Well what are we standing out in the cold for? Come inside." Emily orders cheerfully.

"No." Lorelai's face is sheer panic.

"Why?" Emily looses some of her enthusiasm.

"Because your scaring Rory." Lorelai replies.

Emily's smile returns shockingly bright and takes both girls by the arm and pulls them inside. "Oh, scaring Rory, no joking, get in here!"

Rory and Lorelai exchange one more look before they give their coats to the maid and follow Emily inside.

"Is she acting weird to you?" Lorelai asks as she carefully eyes her mother who is in front of them.

Rory nods, "It's Ba Sing Se all over again."

"Here we are." Emily says as the three enter the parlor. Lorelai and Rory look past Emily and see that there is a middle aged many sitting across from Richard.

Rory can't help but giggle, but quickly stops when Lorelai glares at her.

"Mom who is this?" Lorelai asks gesturing to the man.

"Oh, Lorelai this is Henry Bowling. Henry this is my daughter Lorelai and her daughter Rory." Emily introduces everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Rory says politely.

Lorelai however seems to be in a state of shock and doesn't say anything.

Henry smiles at them both. He isn't a completely horrible looking man but Lorelai still can't help but frown slightly.

Lorelai's lips are pressed tightly together as she tries to force a smile.

"Well, what can I get you to drink?" Emily asks.

"I'll take a club soda please." Rory sits down across from Richard and Henry.

Lorelai takes her seat next to Rory, "I'll take some wine."

"White or red wine Lorelai?" Emily asks.

"White."

Emily nods curtly and gives the girls their drinks.

Rory looks at her grandpa and Henry and notices that they already have drinks. Rory takes a dip of her drink and puts it on a coaster.

"Lorelai Henry owns his own insurance business, isn't that fascinating?" Emily starts conversation.

"Well since I've heard all sorts of stories from dad probably not." Lorelai says under her breath. Rory gently nudges her mother with her elbow and Lorelai smiles at the guest.

Henry leans forward, "It is actually a fascinating industry." He begins. Even Richard can't help but roll his eyes and that causes Rory to smile at her grandfather. "I care for families all over Connecticut and it is amazing at how many things people can do."

"Like what?" Lorelai asks.

Henry pauses slightly confused, "Well one time a couple had damaged their trunk while camping. I swear out of all the times I have been camping I have never rammed my fishing riel into my window."

Lorelai and Rory glance unnoticeably at each other.

"Can you excuse me?" Lorelai asks Emily.

Emily looks startled, "Well Lorelai we're about to start dinner." She glances at her watch.

"It will only take a second I promise." Lorelai said quickly.

Emily sighs, "Fine."

Lorelai quickly gets up and starts towards the downstairs bathroom.

"How is school going Rory?" Richard asks Rory.

"Oh fine, although I'm having a slightly problem at the paper." She is more talking to Richard then the group.

Richard leans forward; interested.

Rory jumps as her cell phone vibrates against her thigh. She looks down at her black dress slacks and quickly opens her phone, "Excuse me." She mumbles apologetically to her grandmother.

Emily refrains from giving Rory a lecture in front of their guest.

The text message reads: **Come to the bathroom! QUICKLY!**

Rory reads the message three times and rolls her eyes. "I have call, um, call back my editor. He needs me to go over something."

"Now?" Emily asks.

"Well printing starts at 8 and he probably just wants me to do a spell check thing or something." Rory quickly puts her phone back into its case and then walks out of the parlor. Once no one can see her she quickens her pace and knocks on the bathroom door.

The door opens quickly and Lorelai hanks Rory inside and then shuts the door.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai exclaims.

"Well grandma asked questions." Rory told her.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "All that matters is that you're here now." She starts to pace. "I can't believe my mother is setting me up! But then again this is Emily Gilmore after all and she was born to do this sort of thing."

Rory leans against the sink counter and crosses her arm over her chest.

"I feel like banging my head against a wall!" Lorelai whines.

"Oh it's not that bad." Rory says she is clearly amused.

Lorelai spins around to face her. "Not that bad? The man's name should be Henry Boring!"

Rory lets out of muffled laugh.

"We can't go back out there!" Lorelai tells her completely serious.

"You're over exasperating." Rory tells her as she tries to calm her down.

Lorelai scoffs, "He sells insurance!" She throws her hands up into the air.

"So does grandpa!" Rory counters.

"He wears completely black suits!" Lorelai continues.

"So did Johnny Cash and you like him!" Rory says while nodding.

"He's outdoorsy!" Lorelai yells frantically.

Rory nods her head in agreement while saying, "Well I agree with you on that one."

"Finally!" Lorelai pumps her fist into the air causing Rory to roll her eyes slightly. "So now you know why we can't go back out there."

"Mom, we're going back." Rory states.

"What? Why?" Lorelai is baffled.

"Come on mom, I'll help run distraction." Rory smiles wickedly.

Lorelai slumps down slightly in defeat. "Fine but if there are any wedding references?"

"Then we can leave."

Lorelai nods her head as they make their way back into the parlor.

There is a soft knock at the door.

At first no one answers and Logan is about to leave but then the door swings open. Tristan is standing in the doorway holding a coffee mug.

"Can I help you?" Tristan asks smugly.

Logan just walks past Tristan and into the common room.

"Would you like to come in?" Tristan shakes his head and shuts the door.

"Is Rory here?" Logan asks him.

"No she's at Friday night dinner with her grandparents." Tristan tells him. Tristan empties his cup and puts it on top of the microwave. "I can take a message."

Logan shakes his head, "That won't be necessary I'll just wait."

Tristan turns to face him as he starts to get annoyed. "I am trying to study."

"Well then you can go back to your dorm." Logan replies without missing a beat.

Tristan's hands form fists subconsciously. "I think you should be the one to leave."

Logan doesn't reply he just leans against the back of the couch.

Tristan nods his head to himself. "You know you're never going to have a real chance with Rory." Logan gulps but doesn't let any emotion show. Tristan continues, "Rory wants someone she can count on, someone who will be there for her, and not someone who wants to change her. You aren't good enough for someone like Rory so you should stop trying to act all big and macho and just back off."

There is a split second of silence before Logan steps toward Tristan. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? That's rich." Tristan laughs.

"On no I understand, your territory has been threatened, and you feel insecure." Logan smirks through his anger. "I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

Tristan cuts his laugh off and glares at Logan. You could practically see the anger running off Tristan as he stepped closer to Logan. "I'm not jealous. You're just angry because you finally found someone who you can't have." He pauses for effect, "Someone who doesn't want you."

"Maybe you should just back off and let Rory live her own life!" Logan yells back.

"GET OUT!!!!" Tristan barks at him.

Logan hesitates for a second but then Tristan steps forward like he's about to throw a punch so Logan stalks out of the room leaving Tristan boiling with anger.

It's almost 10:30 when Rory gets back to her dorm room. The entire night went down hill after her meeting with her mom in the bathroom. In the end Emily stopped the dinner because Lorelai had started to sing 'Zombie' by the Cranberries.

Rory laughs at the memory.

The entire dorm is dark which isn't surprising because Paris always goes to sleep at exactly 10 every night.

There was a soft groan from the couch and Rory turned on the common room nigh light.

On the couch was Tristan. He was in sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt and had his books lying all over the floor. There were also paper air planes lying across the floor telling Rory that he probably didn't study a lot.

"Tristan?" Rory said in a soft voice as she made her way over to the couch and kneeled down in front of him.

Tristan opens his eyes to see Rory looking intently at him. "Do you ruin your life?"

The question almost knocks Rory over. "What?"

"Do I keep you from living?" Tristan revises the question.

"What? Tristan no! Where is this coming from?" Rory's eyes are wide with confusion.

Tristan adjusts his position so he's lying on his side. "Logan made some crack about me protecting you too much and how I should back off and let you life your own life."

Rory makes him meet her gaze, "Tristan that's crazy." She pauses, "You do protect me a lot but I like it that way."

"Really?" Tristan asks.

"Totally." Rory smiles, "I wouldn't want in any other way.

"Good." With that Tristan closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

Rory stands up and pulls the throw that is on the chair and lays it over Tristan. Then realization of what Tristan said came into her head. She spun around and started for the door. Her eyes were burning with determination and anger.

Rory storm up to Logan's dorm and pounds on the door.

After a minute the door slowly opens. Logan is standing in the doorway. His blonde hair is bunched out and he's in plaid pajama pants and a white shirt.

"Ace?" He asks completely confused.

Rory storms right past him and into the common room of his dorm. "How dare you say all that stuff to Tristan? He has always been there for me and you can't even comprehend how much he has helped me!"

Logan stares at Rory trying to wake up.

"You telling him to leave me alone was not right!" Rory continues to yell. "I can't believe you would say that to him! I didn't think you were like that but I guess I was wrong. Maybe you're not the person I thought you were!" With that Rory leaves the room.

Logan can barely even process that Rory had been there yet alone what she had said.

Then Colin opens his door and steps out into the common room. He looks a little more awake then Logan, "What or who was that?"

Logan's eyes widen as he realizes what happened. Without even acknowledging Colin's existence Logan pulls open the door and runs out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Once he gets to the ground floor Logan pounds on Rory's door. There isn't an answer at first and then the door opens revealing a very pissed off Paris.

She eyes Logan up and down, "What the hell do you want?" she asks angrily.

"I need to see Rory." Logan tells her.

"Why don't you take your pampered rich ass and go away." Paris slams the door in his face.

Three seconds later Logan pounds on the door again.

The door bursts open. "GO away! Rory doesn't want to see you!" Paris slams the door again.

Paris pokes her head into Rory's room. "Logan was just here."

Rory just nods. She's already in her pajamas and sitting in bed.

"He was really upset." Paris adds.

Again Rory only nods. Paris sighs dramatically and walks further into the room. She sits down on the edge of Rory's bed.

"I need to get 8 hours of sleep or I won't be able to function tomorrow." Paris tells Rory, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rory takes a deep breath and finally looks up at Paris. Her eyes are full of tears that have yet to drop.

"I can't be with someone who hates my best friend." Rory sobs.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Tristan doesn't like Logan either." Paris tells Rory.

Rory's shoulders start to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm not good at the whole comforting thing." Paris says defeated.

Rory laughs gently. "It's fine Paris."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Paris tells her and gets up.

Rory nods.

When Paris is finally out of the room Rory takes her cell phone, sinks down into her covers, and presses speed dial 1.

In a shaking voice Rory says, "Mom?"

Note to readers: I'm sorry to say that I have changed mine mind about the whole Christopher and Lorelai being married thing. Seeing them married in the new season isn't the same as Lorelai being single. So I'm having Chris just be Rory's dad who comes into the picture every once in a while. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Chapter Five**

"What? Rory? You'd better be on fire or in the hospital." Rory can tell that she had woken her mom up but at the moment she doesn't really process it.

Rory breaks down and cries into the phone.

Lorelai jumps into comforting mode. "Honey what happened?"

"Everyone," Rory sobs deeply, "hates each," She takes in a breath, "other."

"Everyone hates each other." Lorelai repeats quietly to herself. "Who hates each other?"

Rory tries to calm herself down but a fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes. "Tristan and Logan."

"What mean boy did this to you?" Lorelai says a bit angrily at the two boys and a bit jokingly.

"I can't date someone who hates my best friend." Rory says as if her mom hadn't said anything.

"I'm sure Logan doesn't hate me." Lorelai tries to lighten the moon.

Rory is completely silent.

"Alright." Lorelai sighs, "I see we've entered a no joking section." Lorelai pauses, "I'm sure Logan doesn't hate Tristan."

Rory nods and then realizes that her mom can't see her. "Yes he does!" And Tristan hates Logan."

Lorelai is stumped. "Well sweetheart all I can really say is that this isn't all about Tristan. You need to be happy too."

"But I love Tristan." Rory groans inwardly as she finally stops crying. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Tristan could never hate you Rory. Besides no one could hate you, it's like hating thumper, no one hates thumper." Lorelai grins.

Rory tries to sit back up in bed. "Mommy I don't know what to do."

Lorelai sighs. "Just follow your heart."

Rory thinks for a second, "Thanks mom."

"I'm sorry I can't help more." Lorelai admits.

Rory wipes away the tears. "It's fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Note to readers: I know it's a really short chapter. Don't hate me. I'll post more soon I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Chapter Six**

Rory hardly got any sleep. All she did was think about what her mom told her "Follow your heart." Rory spent three hours making pro con lists and she still couldn't make up her mind.

"Coffee." She says gruffly to no one in particular. The common room is bright from the open curtains and just makes Rory feel even more depressed. All the wants to do is crawl back into bed.

There's a knock at the door.

At first Rory thought she'd ignore it but if it was her mom then she'd have to listen to endless lecturing later on. So after Rory poured herself a cup of strong hot coffee she slowly made her way over to the door.

She unlocks the latch. The door opens a few inches by is stopped by the chain. Logan is standing outside the door with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Rory asks harsher then she wanted to.

Logan holds up two cups of coffee.

Rory rolls her eyes and unhooks the chain.

"Nice pajamas." Logan smirks.

Rory looks down at her checkered pajama pants, tank top, fluffy bunny slippers, and long blue robe. She quickly sets down her mug on the coffee table and ties her robe. "If you came to tease me you can leave now." Rory snaps and sits down.

"Sorry." Logan tells her, shuts the door, and then sits her coffee that he got her down in front of her.

Rory crosses her legs and starts to drink her two supplies of coffee.

Logan watches Rory get comfortable. Even without fancy clothing and expensive make-up Rory is beautiful. Logan then looked around the room. The room didn't reflect Rory's love of the winter holidays. There was only a small tree in the corner of the room that was covered in tinsel.

Rory looked up at him, "Are you going to sit down?"

"Oh right, sorry." Logan sits down on the chair across from Rory.

They sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Listen, about last night. I may have been out of line with Tristan but I'm not a bad person." Logan starts.

"Wow he's being serious." Rory scoffs.

Logan sends her a look.

"Sorry." She lets her hair fall into her face as she looks down into her empty coffee cup.

Logan takes a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

Rory's head snaps up, "I could never hate you Logan."

Logan hooks his eyes on hers. "Then why wouldn't you talk to me last night?" He watches her intently.

"I did talk to you." Rory states. She tries to hold his gaze.

"Rory, I mean after you yelled at me."

"You called me Rory." Rory knows that Logan is taking all of this seriously too. She pauses and after glancing back down at her hands she looks back up at Logan. He looks so expectant and fragile; a way she has never seen him look. "Logan, I'm sorry about yelling and loosing my temper but-,"

The door opens quickly. "I just got a message from Lorelai telling me to get my annoying butt over here to check on you. Are you alright…." Tristan trails off as he sees Logan.

"Tristan, can we talk later please?" Rory's voice is small and quiet.

Tristan eyes Logan and then turns to Rory. His entire expression softens.

"Logan and I were just talking." Rory tells him. She leans forward and puts both her mug and to-go coffee cup on the table.

Tristan nods and meets her gaze. "Call me later, okay?"

Rory nods, thankful that he's not mad. "I will."

Once Tristan closes the door behind him Rory glances at the microwave clock. "Look, Logan, it's almost noon and I really wanted to get some studying done before I head over to my grandparents dinner, so…"

"I thought you had dinner with you grandparents on Fridays?" Logan stands up. His face is now void of all emotion.

"I do." Rory starts, "I spend Saturday nights with my dad's parents."

"The Hayden's." Logan nods, "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah." Rory says quietly,.

"Later Ace." Then as fast as he could Logan fled from the room. He was ashamed in himself that he let himself get attached to someone and showed weakness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Chapter Seven**

"The mashed potatoes are really great Gran." Rory told Francine with a smile as she finished the remaining food that was on her plate.

Francine stares at Rory's plate for a second, "You and your mother fascinate me."

"I'm sure mom will love to hear that." Rory jokes.

"How can you eat like that and remain thin?" Francine has never understood Lorelai and Rory. They are constantly eating something or drinking coffee and yet they are both extraordinarily tall and skinny. "What kind of exercise do you do?"

Rory almost chokes on her water, "Exercise?"

"Yes, you know the thing that you do to stay healthy." Francine tells her dryly.

Rory shrugs, "We don't really exercise."

Strobe smiles at Rory, "That's not true. You're constantly debating."

"Debating isn't a sport, Strobe." Francine tells him.

"It is the way the Hayden's play." Strobe and Rory say in unison which causes them all to smile.

Rory puts down her water glass. "I'm sorry mom couldn't come tonight. She's having trouble with the inn."

"What sort of trouble?" Strobe asks. Strobe has always loved having a relationship with his granddaughter. To him it is like a second chance because of the way things turned out with him and Christopher. He also knew that was how the Gilmore's thought of Rory. She was a great girl.

Rory turns her attention to her grandpa. "Well Michel isn't being nice to the guests. He keeps yelling at everyone in French." Rory smiles. "It wouldn't be a big problem except that the guests know French and were greatly offended by what he said."

"What did he say?" Francine asks.

Rory hesitates, "Nothing I'd ever repeat."

Strobe and Francine nod.

"Well I hope everything ends alright." Strobe comments.

Rory nods, "Me too."

"Well why don't we have our dessert in the parlor? I want to show you the new family portrait." Francine stands up.

Rory gulps. She remembers the family portrait. She had spent several hours sitting up straight with a nice smile on her face trying not to laugh at her mother who was singing every show tune she could remember.

They all make their way into the parlor. Over the mantel is a very large oil painting with Strobe, Francine, Chris, and Rory in the center. Strobe and Chris are standing in the back, Francine is standing next to Rory who is sitting in a chair.

"Well." Rory doesn't know how to compliment it.

"It looks lovely doesn't it?" Francine asks.

Strobe stifles a laugh at Rory's expression.

"Yes, it does Gran." Rory smiles charmingly.

They all sit down around the coffee table and wait for Julie to bring in their cake.

When everyone is finished with dessert Rory gets up to leave. "Well I should be getting back to my dorm. I had a great evening." Rory says sincerely.

"I'm glad Rory." Francine tells her and gently kisses her cheek. They all walk into the foyer and Julie opens the door as Rory puts on her coat.

Outside snow falls heavily down into the driveway.

Strobe frowns, "Should you really drive back in this weather?"

Rory hesitates, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm a very good driver."

"Rory, I have no doubt, but I don't think this is a good idea." Francine tells her, "You should stay here."

"Grandma I'll be fine driving back to Yale." Rory repeated to Francine but she knew it was hopeless.

Francine shook her head, "Dear, I think you should stay the night. We'll have a room set up for you." Before Rory could reply Francine turns to Julie. "Please make sure Rory's room is set up for her."

Julie nods, "Yes ma'am."

Strobe sees headlights in the driveway, "Why don't you two go back into the parlor?"

Francine and Rory, who hadn't seen the headlights, nodded slightly confused and left the room.

Strobe shakes his head slightly when he sees a Dodge Viper pull into the driveway. He quickly throws on his coat that he got out of the hall closet and walks out into the snow just as a blonde haired boy steps out of the car.

Rory and Francine sit down beside each other on the couch.

"Is everything alright Rory?" Francine asks her gently.

Rory lifts her gaze and smiles at her grandmother. "Of course."

"Because you have been acting a little different tonight." Francine continues, "Is everything ok with your mother?"

"Everything is great with mom." Rory pauses, "I'm just having boy trouble."

Francine wants to ask more but doesn't want to push her granddaughter.

However she doesn't have to ask more because Rory opens up. "I like this boy at Yale, but he and Tristan don't get a long at all." She pauses and laughs in spite of herself, "It sounds really stupid I know, but I just don't want to get into a fight with Tristan."

Francine nods her head knowingly and remembers the night she met Tristan.

_Francine and Rory had been standing at the bar of the Rose Room during one of Emily's parties. They were both leaning against the bar watching Lorelai dance with Christopher._

_"Why don't they see that they love each other?" Rory asks her grandmother._

_Francine shrugs unnoticeably. She watches her granddaughter, "Well, sometimes the most obvious things go unnoticed by the people who are involved."_

_Rory nods her head, not knowing that her grandmother is talking about her more then her mom and dad._

_Francine had heard a lot about Tristan over the past year. She had witnessed him dance and knew that he was a society brat (which is what Lorelai had told her) but she had never met him. She could tell that her granddaughter had feelings for him, even if she didn't know that herself._

_"Oh thank god." Rory said under her breath._

_"What?" Francine looked in the direction Rory was looking._

_Francine saw Rory's eyes light up and then Francine saw the blonde boy walk into the room. "Is that Tristan?"_

_Rory nodded and waved to Tristan, who looked just as happy to see Rory, has she had been with him. He waved back._

_Tristan paused and looked back, he said something that Francine and Rory couldn't hear because of the orchestra._

_Suddenly a leggy blonde walks over to him and kisses Tristan's neck._

_Rory's face instantly fell and she looked down at her hands. "Um, grandma, I think I'm going to go find a bathroom." Before Francine could say anything Rory had fled the room._

_Tristan decided to walk over at that moment. "Where did Rory go?"_

_Francine put on her society face, "You must be Tristan." She states, "I'm Rory's grandmother, Mrs. Hayden."_

_"It's a pleasure Mrs. Hayden." Tristan extends a hand, which Francine ignores. He brushes his hair with his hand, "Did you see where Rory went?"_

_"No." Francine said coolly._

_Tristan nods his head, disappointed._

_The blonde who is at his side whispers something into his ear. His face darkens for a second and then remembers that he's at a public place, "I'm going to find some coffee." He then leaves the blonde by herself._

Francine and Tristan hadn't met under good circumstances and in truth neither Francine nor Strobe cared much for the boy after that but they'd never tell Rory that.

Francine also knew that Rory was still in denial about her feelings towards her best friend. "Rory, maybe you should talk to Tristan."

Rory slumped down, "What if we fight?"

Francine smiled comfortingly at her, "Then you'll make up. But I'm sure you won't fight."

Strobe walks back into the room, "I found someone outside." He looks over his shoulder as a very distraught looking Tristan walks into the room.

"Tristan?" Rory stands up and walks over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I borrow Rory for a moment?" Tristan ignores her comment and turns his attention to Strobe and Francine.

"Of course." Strobe tells him instantly, ignoring the slight glare he received from Francine.

"Thank you." Tristan nods to them, he laces his hand with Rory's and leads her down the hall.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rory asks him.

Tristan opens a door, and Rory rolls her eyes and stifles a laugh.

"That's the closet." Rory tells him.

Once he found the large powder room he gently pushed Rory inside, walked in after her, and closed the door.

"We need to talk." Tristan tells her.

Rory takes in his appearance. He's wearing a black leather jacket, worn jeans, combat boots, and a white t-shirt. "You look like Fonzy." She giggles.

Tristan looks warningly at her, "Rory." He says seriously, "This isn't funny. I've been driving your grandparents' house for 3 hours waiting for your dinner to be over."

"Why didn't you just come inside?" Rory asks and lifts herself up onto the sink counter.

"Because the Hayden's hate me." Tristan tells her obviously.

"I don't think they hate you." Rory says truthfully.

Tristan puts his hands on either side of her hips and looks at her in the eyes. "Rory I love you."


	8. Authors Notes

Authors Note

I know, I know, I hate it when authors do this. But this is different. I am holding an official poll.

Review to this 'authors note chapter' with your note.

Vote either Tristan or Logan (Trory or Rogan). The end of the story is now in your hands. The end date of this poll is Friday 22 so get your reviews in by then or they won't count.


	9. Chapter 8 Trory Ending

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**The Poll**

Wow you have no idea how many people voted for this poll. Now comes the time where I announce the winner.

Drum Roll…..

Trory won by a landslide. However I'm taking **Naberrie Skyler****'s** advice and am writing an alternate ending for Rogan Lovers.

So if you are a Rogan fan and you don't want to read the Trory ending please read the next chapter because that is the ending for you. If you are however a fan of both pairings please read both chapters and tell me what you think.

Authors Note: The Trory ending is being posted first because that is the pairing that won. The Rogan ending will be posted soon. Thank you and Enjoy.

**Trory Chapter Eight**

"What?" Rory coughed out. His eyes were burning into hers and his face was firm and serious. The last time she had seen him like this was when his parents were fighting the custody battle when they got a divorce. Tristan had convinced himself that no one wanted him and he ran away. Rory had found him at the train station and (after he yelled) took him back to her house for a Gilmore Movie Night.

Tristan's hands were on either side of her thighs and his face was just inches away from hers. "I have been walking 'round in a blind rage for days because of this Logan situation. I can't stand that you like someone else. I can't take it. I want you for myself." Tristan told her, "I have loved you for years; I just never wanted to admit it. I didn't want our relationship to change. I didn't want things to be weird between us."

Rory sat still. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she felt. All she could feel was her heart beating in hyper speed.

She slipped off the counter and tried to leave but Tristan held her captive against the counter. "I'm not letting you run away."

Rory was shaking. "Why not?"

"Because you can't run away from everything."

"Why not?" Rory was not trying to discreetly move out of his grasp but Tristan's arms were too strong and wouldn't let her move.

"Because I won't let you." Tristan caught Rory's gaze. They stayed like that for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"Rory are you in there?" Strobe asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Rory's eyes never left Tristan's.

There was a pause, "Is Tristan staying the night, dear? I can have a room set up for him." Francine asked.

Rory finally broke Tristan's gaze and she looks down at her hands. "No gran but thank you."

**Outside the Powder Room**

Francine knew that Tristan was in there with Rory. She also knew that Tristan had feelings for Rory, just like Rory had feelings for him. It was obvious by the way he looked at her. Well it was obvious to her and others, but not to Rory.

"Alright. Well Strobe and I are going to bed. Tristan can have the room across from yours. Julie is setting it up now." Francine said.

Then they both left the hallway.

**Inside the Powder Room**

Tristan is frowning at Rory, "What does that mean?" He asks.

"Tristan I think you should leave." She says in a whisper.

Tristan's arms instantly fell to his sides, "Oh." Rory's head snaps up and she sees Tristan's eyes are now dark and void of emotion.

"No! It's not like that." Rory quickly tells him and grabs his upper arm so he won't leave. "I just need some time."

He nods silently, "I'll talk to you later then."

With that Tristan shakes off Rory's hand and walks out of the bathroom. Rory leans back against the counter and let's tears fall down her cheeks.

"Dear, is everything ok?" Rory hadn't heard Francine come back and jumps at her voice, "I heard Tristan slam the door on his way out did you have a fight or something?" She asks her granddaughter.

Rory looks up. Her gran is dressed in a long dark purple cotton robe and has matching slippers.

Francine sees Rory's red eyes and face and walks over to her.

"Why does everything always have to be so hard?" Rory is now shaking uncontrollably.

Francine pulls Rory into a hug, "Boys are like that."

Rory laughs gently, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want Julie to make us some coffee and we can talk?" Francine asks Rory with a gentle voice. Rory nods.

Francine smiles as she leads Rory into the parlor. "Julie please make some coffee please." She calls into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Julie calls out to them.

Both of them sit on the couch and wait for their coffee in silence. Once Julie hands them each a mug Rory looks up at her gran.

"This week has been so hard." Rory looks back down into her coffee cup. "I can't seem to do anything right anymore." She sobs quietly.

"That isn't true. You must be doing something right if two boys are crazy about you." Francine tries to lighten the mood but Rory just continues to stare into her coffee mug. "I know that this isn't the best thing to hear and you may not want to hear it but I can tell that Tristan loves you."

Rory nods but stays silent.

"He has always loved you Rory and even if you've never seen it he is in love with you." Francine continues.

Rory looks up at her gan once more. "How can you tell?" She asks.

"Because of how he looks at you; his eyes are always on you. Also because of how he touches you. Even holding your hand, a simple act of affection, makes both of you weak at the knees. He's so gentle with you." Francine watches Rory think about what she had told her and smiles when Rory smiles at her.

"How is it that you can always make me feel better?" Rory laughs and wipes away her tears.

"Because I'm your grandmother." Francine smiles.

Rory hugs Francine, "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"What is that?" Francine asks her.

"I'm going to talk to Tristan." She stands up and puts her coffee mug down on the table.

"Right now?" Francine is slightly shocked.

"If I don't I'll loose my nerve and I'll start doubting everything." Rory tells her gran.

"I don't want you to just make a decision because of what I told you." Francine stands up with her and follows her into the foya and watches her pull on her coat and gloves.

"I'm not gran. I love Tristan, I mean really love him." Rory's eyes were now bright, "I just never thought about it before. Or perhaps I didn't want to think about it." She kisses her gran's cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how things go."

Francine nods, "Better yet, call me when you get to Yale. I'll be able to sleep better if I know you're safe."

"I will." Rory laughs and runs out to her car. She immediately puts on the heat and warms up the car. Quickly after she backs out of the Hayden's mansion and is on her way to Yale.

The highway is completely covered in slush and salt. Rory's hands are white on the steering wheel and she is leaning forward so much that her chin is resting on the wheel. "Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow." She whispers to herself as she carefully crosses into her exit.

Her car tire spins for a second and she lets out a scream.

She slows down and watches out for ice.

After 15 minutes she is cruising into Yale University.

"Oh thank coffee." Rory says to herself. She quickly parks, turns off the car, and steps outside.

A gust of wind whips around her and she struggles to keep balanced on the slippery sidewalk.

She can feel the snow soak into her coat and shirt and her body turns numb as she runs to the next form building. Soon she swings open the main door and lets out of breath of relief.

She runs up a flight of stairs and comes to Tristan's room.

She pulls out her cell phone and presses speed dial 3.

"Rory is that you?" Francine answers after the first ring.

"Yep. I'm outside Tristan's dorm room right now."

"Good." Francine also lets out of sigh of relief. "You'll call me tomorrow."

"Absolutely." Rory smiles and nods her head.

"Good night dear." Francine tells her.

"Night." Rory hangs up and puts her phone back into her coat pocket.

She stands outside the door for a second. Her entire body is shaking with nerves and the cold.

She gently knocks on the door and is thankful that she's wearing the fuzzy gloves her mom got her over Christmas otherwise her hands probably would have frozen while she was outside.

A few seconds go by and then Tristan opens the door.

"Rory why are you here? Is everything alright?" He takes in her appearance and instantly steps aside, "Come in, you look frozen solid."

Rory chuckles gently, "I feel frozen solid." She slips past him, "Thanks."

Tristan shuts and locks the door behind her. He looks down at his hands, not sure what to do, and then looks back up, "Want some coffee?"

"Do I ever not want coffee?" Rory laughs lightly. She manages to make Tristan smile softly before he went across his room to his coffee maker. She takes a deep breath and sits down on his couch.

After a few minutes he is handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She takes a long gulp of the strong coffee and can literally feel her body warm up a little.

Tristan puts down his cup, "God, you're shaking, why the hell were you out in this weather? You could have been in an accident or something." Tristan is now unzipping her coat and gently sliding it off her shoulders. "You are completely soaked through!" His voice sounds a little angry.

"Well," Rory trails off as Tristan gets up.

"I'll give you something to change into." He then disappears into his room and comes back out with some of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Come on, you can change in the bathroom."

Rory just nods and does what he says.

After she changes Rory walks back into the common room. Tristan is sitting on the couch drinking his coffee. She walks over to him and sits down beside him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier." Rory says in a small voice.

"You didn't." Tristan's eyes flash slightly and Rory knows that's lying and that she had hurt him when she had asked him to leave.

She twists her arm around his and gently strokes his knuckles. "I just needed some time to think about what he had told me." She's watching her fingers run up and down his hand.

Tristan is shaking inside. His body tenses at Rory's touch. He was about to pull away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What did you agree upon?" He asks her with a controlled voice.

Rory smiles, "I had a very long and good talk with gran. She helped me find out what my feelings were."

"What are your feelings?" Tristan's now getting very impatient.

Rory laughs and looks up into Tristan's eyes, "You're cute when you're impatient." She had felt his body tense a few seconds before and knew that he was getting angry by her dodging his questions.

Tristan watches her intently.

Rory's gaze moves from his eyes to his lips and then before either of them knew what was happening Rory had lifted herself up a little and had kissed Tristan.

Both of them felt like they were flying. Sparks shot up and down their bodies and when they separated they felt a little cold because of the loss of contact.

"I figured out that I love you too." Rory smiles.

Tristan smiles at her. His eyes soft once again.

He leans down and kisses her. "You have no idea." He whispers into her lips and wraps his arms around her.


	10. Chapter 8 Rogan Ending

**Rory's Rival**

Summary: Tristan and Logan haven't met. Tristan is Rory's best friend, and has been for years, and Logan wants to be with Rory. When Tristan is transferred to Yale he and Logan meet and it doesn't go the way Rory wanted.

I don't own Gilmore Girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. This is great! Below are the answers to the questions that people asked. And thanks to all the reviewers.

**FAQ**

Rory and Logan aren't together yet.

This takes place during season 5.

Lorelai is single.

Rory never slept with Dean, meaning she is still a virgin.

This story is going to be Rogan, but since I love a good Trory you never know if I'm going to change pairs.

Also the Hayden's (Strobe and Francine) will be administered. They are quite close with Rory (the dinner in the first season went differently then on the show) and have dinner with her every Saturday night.

**Sorry for the wait. With holidays and some major writers block I could write the Rogan ending. Now here it is. Enjoy.**

**Rogan Chapter Eight**

"Have you lost your mind?" Rory chokes out as she stares at her best friend. For years she has known Tristan and for years she has known she has loved him. He's like a brother to her.

Tristan stares at her for a second and rolls his eyes deeply, "Not like that!" He quickly steps away and holds up his hands as if surrendering. Then he laughs, "I love you like a sister."

Rory lets out a deep breath, "You just gave me a heart attack."

"Well I basically have a heart attack every time I see that blonde play boy hanging around you." He starts up his rant. "He's a complete idiot and doesn't deserve you."

Rory watches Tristan as his continues you pace back and forth in front of her. He's waving his arms around and looking more enraged every second. She starts to laugh.

Tristan spins around to face her. "What is so funny?"

"You!" Rory continues to laugh. She's now holding her stomach.

He glares at her, "For once I don't agree. This is serious." He pauses, "Lorelai would even agree with me. You don't want to marry a society brat."

Rory instantly stops laughing and stares at him, "Marry?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" He throws up his arms. "Logan might be a nice guy but he isn't nice enough to be around you." He starts pacing again, "I mean look at the places he hangs on it. He's constantly at the pub with those stooges he calls friends."

"Hey! Hold on a second." Rory steps forward. She puts her hand on his upper arm and turns him so he's facing her. "Finn and Colin may be stooges but they aren't completely dense like you make them out to be." She pauses as she waits for him to meet her gaze, "They got into Yale after all."

"Because of their money." He snorts.

"Like you're much better." Rory snaps at him without thinking.

Tristan steps away from her.

Rory follows him. She sees the hurt in his eyes and mentally kicks herself, "Tris, I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" he asks her quietly.

"I meant that we are both society and that we aren't brats." She explains, "Maybe we're not the only ones who turned out good."

"Turned out good?" He asks her, amused. His eyes are now back to normal and he's stopped backing away from Rory.

Rory swats his arm and smiles softly at him, "You know what I mean."

Tristan nods his head slowly, "I know." There is a long pause between them. It isn't awkward; it just gives Tristan a time to think. He looks down at Rory, "If I give him a chance he has to agree with my rules."

Rory arches her eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"Yes, rules." He crosses his arms. "You have to be back in your dorm by 10:30 on school nights." He starts.

Rory snorts, "Who's going to enforce these rules? You live on the other side of campus?"

"Paris." He tells her dryly.

Rory's smile falls and she stares at him, "You wouldn't really ask Paris to have me surveillance, would you?"

He smirks at her.

"Tristan! That's beyond stalking!" Rory yells at him.

His smirk just grows, "Oh and he has to bring you coffee every time he goes to see you."

"Huh, I like that one." Rory smiles.

Tristan smiles too, "Oh and all the music he plays in his car has to be pre-approved by Lane and your mom."

Rory rolls her eyes.

Tristan drapes his arm over her shoulders and they start back to the parlor.

Both Francine and Strobe are sitting on the couch staring into space when they walked inside.

Francine is the first to notice them. She stands, "Well, Tristan, I had my maid make you a bedroom up so you can stay the night. I don't want eighter of you to be in an accident in this weather."

Rory and Tristan smile.

"Thanks Gran." Rory tells her.

Francine and Strobe exchange looks, "Well, we'll be going to bed." Strobe gently kisses Rory's forehead, "Goodnight Rory, Tristan." He shakes Tristan's hand.

"Good night." They say in unison.

They watch the Hayden's walk up the stairs.

Tristan's about to follow when Rory grabs his arm. "We take the other stairs to get to our rooms."

Tristan stares at her for a second.

Rory just laughs and leads him up the stairs that are across the house. After she shows Tristan his room and tells him goodnight she goes into her's.

She has had a room in each of her grandparents houses for a long time. She'd never tell her grandma (Emily) but she actually had the room at the Hayden's longer because of her relationship with her dad.

Rory snuggles down into her covers and stares up at the glowing stars that are on her ceiling.

Her phone rings.

She groans slightly as she reaches onto her night stand and turns on the light. She can see that across the room her stuff has been put on the chair (by Julie). She quickly jumps out of bed and searches for her phone.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She whispers.

Finally she finds it. "Hello?"

"You take forever to answer your phone. We're you doing anything dirty?" Lorelai asks her.

Rory rolls her eyes, "No, I was trying to sleep."

"After doing something dirty?" Lorelai asks with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Rory groans, "No!"

"Fine, Fine." Lorelai is smirking, "I just wanted to let you know that something arrived for you today."

Rory lies back down in bed and turns out the light, "Really? What?"

"Something from a specific blonde boy that we all know and love." Lorelai taunts.

"Tristan?" Rory asks confused.

"The other blonde boy we all know and love." Lorelai tells her.

Rory frowns slightly, "What would Logan send to me?"

"Himself." Lorelai is now laughing, "he showed up around 6 and demanded to know where he could find you. Then he proceeded to beg me for the directions to the Hayden's. And now he's snowed in the Hollow."

"Why would he do any of that?" Rory asks.

"Apparently he wants to talk to you." Lorelai comments dryly. Then she smiles, "He wants to talk to you."

Before Rory can protests Lorelai hands the phone to Logan.

"Hey Ace." He greets her.

"Hi Logan." Rory replies cautiously.

"Before you hang up on me and call the police about some psycho who's stalking you let me explain." Logan starts, "I hate loosing things, even things that aren't mine to begin with. I want you to give me another chance."

"He brought me coffee! Give him a chance!" Rory can hear her mom in the background.

Rory's silent for a second as she thinks over the conversation she had had with Tristan a little while before. "There will be some rules." She informs him.

"Rules?" Logan asks confused.

"Rules?" Lorelai echoes in the background.

"Yeah Tristan has made it clear that music that you play in your car while I'm with you must be pre-approved." Rory lets out a small laugh.

Logan lets out a sigh of relief, "Who's approving them?"

"My best friends." Rory explains, "My mom and Lane." She adds.

Logan laughs. "I think I can deal with that."

"Oh there are more." Rory tells him quickly, "You're on a trial basis."

"A trial basis?" Logan asks sarcastically, "Are you a car?"

"The way Tristan is going on you'd think so." Rory rolls her eyes and smiles, "But everything will be fine with the lease if there aren't any scratches or dents."

"You're in very safe hands." Logan says seriously.

Rory smiles and snuggles deeper into her covers.

"So can I pick you up at 8? Tomorrow?" Logan asks after the pause.

"Yeah," Then Rory sits up, "But that only gives us two and a half hours."

"What?" Logan asks, he's confused again.

Rory laughs, "Never mind. We'll just have to negotiate with my super visor."

Logan laughs, "Anything for you, Ace."

**Epilogue**

"Come on Tris, we're going to be late." Rory's dragging Tristan up the stairs. They're on their way to meet Logan, Finn, and Colin for dinner.

Tristan smirks, "It's not like they can leave without us."

"I wouldn't put it past Finn." Rory tells him.

"You think that low of me, love?" Finn asks from above Rory, making them both jump. "I am hurt."

Tristan and Rory look up and see that Logan and the gang are coming down the stairs.

When Logan comes to them he places a very tender kiss on Rory's cheek and puts out his hand to shake Tristan's.

Tristan glances down at the hand, smirks at his Mary, and then shakes Logan's hand. "So, where are we going this time?" He asks them.

"An island!" Finn states.

Rory gulps and stays back as the guys turn to head down the stairs, "An island? What island would that be?"

Logan smirks, looks back at her, and waits for her to grab onto his outstretched hand, "It's a surprise."

And so it begins: An adventure with all Rory's best guys. She has her boyfriend, Logan, her absolute best friend (besides her mom and Lane) Tristan, and her two protectors and pals Finn and Colin. Everyone gets a long and has made it their mission in life to take Rory around the world; without letting her know about it in advance.


End file.
